Extrañando aquellos días Mirando al futuro
by Siulvizard
Summary: El recuerdo puede ser algo doloroso, pero nos ayuda a crecer y madurar.


_**Bien pues esta es una historia muy corta que tenía tiempo deseando contar.**_

**_Esta pareja se me hace encantadora y ojala fuera realidad, lastima que no puede ser así._**

**_Espero que les guste y nos veremos pronto. cuando actualice mis otros fics. Bye._**

**_Personajes: Hiro Mashima._**

_**Extrañando aquellos días**_

-¿Natsu recuerdas cuando éramos niños?- Bajo una intensa lluvia y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes una joven de pelo corto y blanco hablaba alegremente con un chico de pelos color rosa.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo Lisana? Pasamos por muchas aventuras, tú siempre estabas a mi lado y por eso casi nunca me sentía solo.- El joven mantenía agachada la cabeza para ocultar su dolor.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que llegaste al gremio, eras un niño bastante serio, parecías enojado, pero solo era para ocultar tu miedo.- Con pequeños pasos la muchacha se dirigía hacia Natsu.

-Esa fue la primera vez que te vi, fuiste la única que se me acercó para saludarme, con una sonrisa encantadora en tu rostro.- El también buscó acortar la distancia entre ambos.

-Mi hermana se enojó mucho conmigo por ser buena e ir a recibirte.- Volteando a ver a una joven muy parecida a ella pero de cabello largo y apariencia mayor. -¿No fue así hermana?- Para Mirajane todo era como un sueño, del que creía despertaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Ella es…?- Un chica rubia no podía ocultar su asombro.

-Tal parece que así es.- Comentaba una pelirroja con expresión seria en su rostro.

-Piénsalo de esta manera Lucy, por fin conoces la apariencia de Lisana.- Las palabras de Grey no parecían las de un joven normalmente despreocupado.

-Natsu…- Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Lucy.

-Desde ese primer día siempre buscaste ser mi amiga, me dabas los buenos días, comías conmigo, incluso te ofreciste a ser mi primera compañera en mi primera misión, que al final resultó ser una misión de 4 pues tus hermanos nos acompañaron.- El joven plasmaba melancolía en sus palabras.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que me atrajo de ti?- Estas serían las palabras que revelarían verdades ocultas. –En el momento en que tomaste confianza cambiaste por completo la primera impresión que nos diste. Te volviste alegre, comenzaste tus constantes peleas con Grey, también conociste el poder de Elsa y mi hermana, lo cual recuerdo fue doloroso.- Una ligera risa se escapó de su ser al recordar como tuvo que cuidar a Natsu después de enfrentarse con cada una.

-¿Por qué Lisana?- Estas palabras venían de una persona destrozada por dentro. -¿Por qué tenía que ser yo quien te gustará? ¿Por qué tenías que ser mi amiga? ¡¿Por qué tenías que morir?!- La desesperación en sus palabras era evidente.

-Tu alegría me cautivó y por eso te dije que me gustaría convertirme en tu esposa cuando creciera.- Ella miro el cielo gris y la lluvia parecía intensificarse.

-Cuando oí eso me sentí avergonzado, cuando dijiste que era una broma me exalte, pero la verdad es que esas palabras tendrían mucho significado.- Natsu parecía perderse en recuerdos.

-Desde que Happy nació, fuimos tres en el equipo, de vez en cuando Mirajane-nechan y Elfman-onichan también nos acompañaban. Los tres parecíamos una familia.- hizo una pequeña pausa para acercarse hasta estar cara a cara con él.-Y después en verdad nos convertimos en una familia, ¿lo recuerdas?- Todo mundo quedo expectante de lo que Natsu fuera a responder.

-Fue un mes antes de que murieras Lisana…- Los ojoso y oídos estaban al máximo para no perder ni un solo detalle.

-Natsu, mi hermana está muerta. ¡Ella no puede ser Lisana!- Aquéllas palabras dichas por Elfman llegaron hasta lo más hondo de Natsu.

-¡Cállate!, ¡Cállate!, O te mato.- La ira en sus ojos era palpable, simplemente no parecía el Natsu que conocían.

-Natsu, ¡¿qué sucede contigo?!- Mirajane sentía malestar por la forma en que le habló a su hermano.

-¡Tú también cállate! ¡Todo mundo cállense!- El joven comenzaba a mostrar síntomas de perder el control lo cual fue rápidamente controlado cuándo Lisana lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Tranquilo Natsu, estoy aquí.- Sus palabras eran muy reconfortantes.

-No lo entienden, Elfman…- Natsu volteo hacia él con cara inexpresiva. -…Elfman, no mataste a mi amiga, mataste a mi _esposa_.- Esto último fue inesperado para todos.

-Lisana un mes antes de que te fueras regresábamos de una misión, como siempre tú tan alegre…-

_-Por fin terminamos.- Comentaba un joven a sus compañeros mientras caminaban._

_-Pero esto fue muy fácil Natsu.- Decía un pequeño gato color azul._

_-Tienes razón, me pregunto hasta cuándo podremos realizar misiones rango S.- El joven hacía un puchero demostrando su inconformidad._

_-Vamos chicos, dejen de quejarse.- Una joven de pelo corto y blanco, llevaba un vestido tinto con una camisa color rosa y un moño blanco en el cuello, además de unas mangas cortas color rosa._

_-Pero Lisana tu sabes que me aburro en estas misiones.- Natsu caminaba hacia atrás para ver de frente a la chica._

_-Ya lo sé Natsu pero recuerda lo que te advirtió mi hermana.- Natsu recordaba con horror las claras palabras de Mirajane: "No tomaran ningún trabajo peligroso, porque si algo le llega a suceder a mi hermanita me las cobraré contigo". Estas palabras seguían generándole escalofríos a Natsu. –Tu hermana sí que espanta.-_

_-Pero ella es muy buena cuando quiere serlo.- La sonrisa de la muchacha no podía ser asimilada por el joven al tener en cuenta de quién hablaban._

_-Natsu que te parece si tomamos otro camino.- Lisana había sujetado su brazo._

_-Pero este es el camino más rápido.- Señalaba Natsu con el dedo._

_-Sí, aunque este camino es más divertido, vamos acompáñame.- Lisana apuntaba a la derecha mientras con su brazo izquierdo jalaba de Natsu, que parecía incomodo con la solicitud._

_-Vamos Natsu, quiero divertirme.- Exclamaba el pequeño gato azul._

_-¿Tú también Happy?- El joven se resignó. –Muy bien vamos.- La chica y el gato saltaron de alegría para después partir a lo desconocido. Lisana caminaba aferrada a su brazo, lo cual generaba un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Natsu._

_La tarde pasaba a ser noche cuando los jóvenes encontraron un pequeño lago en el cual poder acampar a su orilla._

_-Natsu mira.- Lisana le indicaba la puesta de sol frente a ellos, era una imagen hermosa._

_-Es hermoso.- El joven se paró a su lado y ella lo volteo a ver, increíblemente nunca le había dicho lo que sentía, todas sus insinuaciones quedaban en eso por la evidente idiotez del peli rosa. De hecho Natsu era el único en no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, incluso Happy lo sabía muy bien._

_-Bien creo que es hora de ir a dormir.- Natsu se estiraba mientras caminaba al campamento listo para descansar._

_-¿Natsu crees que podríamos dormir juntos?- La pregunta tomaba desprevenido al chico._

_-¿Eh?- Miraba con perplejidad a la chica-_

_-Bueno en realidad me gustaría acostarme a tu lado para que admiráramos juntos a las estrellas.- Lisana le dedicó una sonrisa que con la luz de una luna llena la hacía verse encantadora. _

_-Bien, pues supongo que no hay problema si solo es para admirar las estrellas.- Natsu volteo para que Lisana no pudiera percatarse de sus sonrojadas mejillas._

_-Esto es bellísimo.- Lisana se encontraba recostada al lado derecho de Natsu admirando un cielo despejado como pocos, en donde las estrellas, constelaciones e incluso la Vía láctea era observable._

_-Lo sé y me alegra estar contigo Lisana.- Las palabras de Natsu reflejaban tranquilidad y sinceridad._

_-Natsu, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que sería bueno convertirme en tu esposa cuando creciéramos?- Lisana se había recostado sobre su pecho._

_-Creí que solo bromeabas.- Natsu comenzaba a incomodarse._

_-¿En verdad sería eso tan malo?-Lla joven se levantó para ver el rostro de Natsu._

_-Lisana no creo que…- La chica comenzaba mostrar una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos._

_-Lo siento creó que es mejor ir a dormir.- Lisana se levantó para ir a su tienda de campaña pero fue detenida por una mano que tiraba de su muñeca._

_-Lisana sé que esto te podría sonar extraño, pero en verdad…- La pausa, que generó Natsu para asimilar lo que diría, parecía eterna._

_-…si llegara a casarme, la chica a la que elegiría serías tú.- La joven comenzó a llorar de alegría._

_-Pero tú bien sabes que en estos momentos estoy buscando a mi padre.- Natsu esperaba la reacción de ella respecto a esto último._

_-Lo sé.- Dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas. –Por eso esperaré y te ayudaré con tu búsqueda.- Natsu no se dio cuenta cuando pero lo siguiente que recordaba era a él abrazándola fuertemente._

_-Lisana, es precipitado y además no nos es posible de manera oficial, pero quiero que esta promesa sea realidad. Lisana quiero que seas mi compañera para toda la vida, aquí y ahora con las estrellas como testigos.- La joven no daba crédito por lo que escuchaba, se aferro fuertemente a Natsu y levantado su rostro para verlo…_

_-Acepto.- Lo siguiente que sucedió fue el que sería su primer y casi último beso._

_-Oigan y yo qué, ¿qué no sirvo de testigo?- Happy estaba trepado en el hombro de Natsu bastante contento._

_-Tienes razón, serías muy buen testigo.- Lisana tomo ambas manos de Natsu y lo dirigió a la orilla del lago donde se pararon observándose fijamente._

_-Mgr.- Happy parecía querer aclarase la garganta. –Bien pues ya que no hay de otra fungiré como testigo y juez de bodas.- Mencionaba con mucho orgullo._

_-¿Eh?- Para Natsu no era muy buena idea._

_-Vamos Natsu déjalo, además como lo dijiste, esto es simbólico pues somos menores todavía.- _

_-Tienes razón, solo que me gustaría tener algo para darte.- Decía algo decepcionado._

_-Ya lo hiciste.- Con gran alegría en sus palabras._

_-¿Enserio?- El joven parecía desconcertado._

_-Así es.- Lisana se acercó poco a poco a sus labios hasta que la distancia desapareció para fundirlos en un beso. –El que correspondas lo que siento es más que suficiente.- _

-_Me alegra saberlo.- Natsu colocaba su frente junto a la de ella._

_-Bien pues estamos aquí para unir a esta pareja en…- Aquél recuerdo parecería tan distante un mes después cuando le fuera arrebatada esa persona tan especial._

El silencio era inmenso, perturbador y doloroso.

-Natsu debes superarlo.- Le decía Lisana mientras todavía lo tenía recostado sobre se pecho.

-No quiero perderte otra vez.- Las lágrimas proclamaban victoria sobre su rostro, que reflejaba el dolor largamente acumulado.

-Nunca lo hiciste, me has recordado hasta ahora, has protegido a tus amigos, compañeros y a mis hermanos como si fuera yo. No olvidaste la actitud de la que me enamoré y por eso y mucho más te puedo decir que siempre he estado y estaré contigo.- Lisana lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Natsu yo no lo sabía, en verdad creó que has sufrido mucho.- Elfman se acercó un poco al joven peli rosa. –En verdad lo lamento.-

-No, de hecho yo lo siento.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque llegué a odiarte, quería matarte, lo único que llegué a desear era tu muerte.- Estas palabras fueron recibidas con sorpresa claramente expresada en las caras de los presentes. –Sin embargo al verte a ti y Mirajane sufrir por lo ocurrido, llorar e incluso abandonar sus poderes, me di cuenta de lo egoísta que era, pues al fin y al cabo lo nuestro nunca fue oficial, solo fue algo de niños.-

-¡No digas eso! Mi hermana se enamoró de ti y tú le correspondiste, la protegiste cuando debías y sobre todo cumpliste su sueño.- Mirajane lloraba mientras lo decía. –El de casarse con la persona que amaba.-

-Lo ves Natsu, todo estará bien.- Lisana tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo obligo a verla a los ojos. –Solo recuerda quién eres y jamás cambies, pues así es la persona de la que me enamoré.- Su sonrisa era simplemente encantadora.

-Lo prometo.- Natsu se levantó y le dio el beso más profundo que podía darle, mientras ella desaparecía en pequeños haces de luz. El cielo se aclaró y esas pequeñas luces se alejaron hasta formar una estrella en el cielo.

-Natsu yo…-Lucy no sabía que decir. De repente un extraño ruido llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Valla tengo hambre, bien será mejor ir a ver qué hay de comer.- Natsu simplemente dejó boquiabiertos a todos.

-Veo que no le afectó tanto.- Decía en voz alta Elfman.

-De hecho yo diría que por fin puede sentirse feliz.- Elsa se encontraba detrás de él lo cual lo hizo asustarse.

-Bien pues ojalá y no cambie.- Lucy tenía una gotita en su nuca al ver como Natsu se alejaba.

-No lo hará.- Decía un Grey bastante confiado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Lucy se sorprendió que ya estuviera nuevamente en ropa interior.

-Porque se lo prometió a Lisana.- Mirajane retomaba su jovialidad después de una escena de gran impacto para ella.

-Tienes razón.- Lucy comprendía la veracidad de esas palabras. Todos se miraron con alegría.

-¡¿Vienen o me como su porción?!- Natsu alzaba los brazos desde lejos.

-¡Ni te atrevas tarado!-Grey caminaba hacía él bastante tranquilo.

-¡¿A quién le llamas tarado?!- Natsu se veía furioso y corrió para topárselo de frente.

-¡Pues a ti!-Grey también corrió para enfrentársele.

-¡Hey ustedes dos cálmense a los castigaré!- Elsa se veía efusiva y ambos chicos se detuvieron de inmediato.

-Me alegra saber que ellos no cambian.- Mirajane caminaba alegremente.

-Tienes razón hermana, ya veo porque lo escogió.- Elfman la seguía de cerca.

-(Lisana eres una gran persona, por eso Natsu te escogió.)- Lucy sentía como una ligera ráfaga de aire la alcanzaba y también a los demás, como si quisiera comunicarles algo.

-Lo sé, siempre nos acompañas, Lisana.- Natsu sentía que un gran alivio fluía por su cuerpo.


End file.
